Friends Till The End
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: Sequel to The Life I’ve Always Wanted. The story picks up eleven years later. Two best friends discover what can happen when a life changing event causes then to doubt everything the have known about their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **Friends Till The End**

By Princess-Pirate

Email: Sequel to The Life I've Always Wanted. The story picks up eleven years later. Two best friends discover what can happen when a life changing event causes then to doubt everything the have known about their lives.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Jonathan is one and a half years older than Orlando which makes him 13 years and Orlando is 12 years old.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 – Boys Will Be Boys**

"Here ya go lad" the man said as he handed the boy the apples that he had paid for.

"Thank you sir" he said as he took the apples and placed them in the basket that he was carrying. He looked over to where the other girls were playing in the street and smiled when they looked at him and giggled.

Orlando Turner was only twelve years old but all the girls were already swooning under his charms. He had blonde-brown shoulder length hair and a pair of bright sienna eyes, which always sparkled with mischief.

His father and mother had settled down in Port Royale along with Uncle Jack and Aunt Anamaria. His grandfather and grandmother was currently in England to attend to some matters but they would be returning soon and then they would go on adventures that his father and mother went on before he was born.

"Hello Orlando" a voice said and he turned to see Rebecca Sparrow walking towards him with her mother. She had black hair and was the perfect image of her father.

"Good morning Becky, Aunt Anamaria" Orlando said as he smiled and nodded.

"Morning Orlando lad" Anamaria said as she ruffled his hair and then moved on since she had to take Rebecca for her daily lessons. It was a lost cause on Jonathan whom had disappeared for the day again. Probably out with his father on the Pearl again.

Orlando chuckled to himself as he started to make his way back home. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Jonathan" he said as the boy came running towards him "What is it?"

"RUN" Jonathan said as he pulled Orlando at his arm and dragged him along and it was then that Orlando saw the burly sailor running towards them.

"Come back here, ye little tramp" he yelled as he chased after them.

"What have you done this time Jonathan?" Orlando sighed as he took off after Jonathan.

They managed to avoid the sailor and both burst into the door of Will's smithy and then fell down in the hay.

"Don't do that again" Orlando said as he sat up and caught his breath "I have to get home since mom will be waiting for the shopping. What did you snatch this time?"

"Look here" Jonathan said as she unfurled the paper which turned out to be a piece of paper with lines and numbers on them. "My dad will be so happy with this."

"Happy with what?" A voice asked and both boys jumped to their feet. Orlando had to grab at the basket to stop it from falling to the ground. "Aren't you supposed to be doing the shopping for your mother?" Will asked as he looked at the two boys.

"Yes I was busy father" Orlando said as he pulled his hair tie from his hair and tried to get his hair into a neat ponytail again. That was another difference between the two boys – Orlando was the neat and orderly one while Jonathan was the wild child (just like their fathers, although they didn't know that). "But Jonathan here decided to drag me along on one of his notorious adventures again."

Will chuckled as he watched the look on his son's face. "All right then" he said "Off you go then. Jonathan your mother is looking for you. She said to tell you that you better get to your lessons or you'll have a few chores to do tomorrow."

Jonathan nodded and quickly stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Yes Mister Turner" he said. "See you later" he told Orlando and then left the smithy at a run, not wanting his mother on his case again.

"You okay?" Will asked Orlando as he helped his son to his feet and handed him the basket that was standing on the floor.

"I really was heading home dad" Orlando said as he looked at his father, not wanting to be in trouble.

"I know son" Will said as he gave him a hug. Orlando was sometimes referred to as the perfect child. He had his moments but was normally a quiet and obeying child. It was his sister Gisella that was the problem. She had a triple dose of adventure in her and at only seven was already driving her mother up the wall.

"Can I go now?" Orlando asked as he dusted himself off and looked at Will. "I promised mother I would be back as soon as possible because I have French lessons this afternoon. Want an apple?" he asked as he took one out of the basket and handed it to his father.

"Thanks son" Will said as he took a bite. "Now how about you get on home and to your lessons. We can have some sword practice this evening it you want to."

"Really?" Orlando asked as his eyes lit up. "You're the best father in the whole wide world. Wait until Jonathan hears about this." He took off towards home, not wanting to waste one more minute.

"Boys" Will chuckled as he returned to the sword that was waiting for him.

"I remember another young lad whom had a particularly fondness towards swords" Jack said as he walked out of the shadows where he was sitting before the boys burst in.

Will chuckled as he looked at is friend.

**A/N – Well what do you think of my first chapter. Please let me know, I really need you input on this.**


	2. Mischief Turns Into Doubt

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **Friends Till The End**

By Princess-Pirate

Email: Sequel to The Life I've Always Wanted. The story picks up eleven years later. Two best friends discover what can happen when a life changing event causes then to doubt everything the have known about their lives.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Jonathan is one and a half years older than Orlando which makes him 13 years and Orlando is 12 years old.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – Mischief Turns Into Doubt**

"I'm sorry I'm late mother" Orlando said as he came walking into the room "But I quickly went to see how father was doing and if he wanted an apple as well. He said that we can practice after my French lessons. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course my dear child" Elizabeth said as she leaned over and took the basket from Orlando. She then pulled him to her and gave him a hug. With her only son at her side they walked into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Master Turner" Sophia said as she looked at mother and son. "Look what I have made especially for you." She pulled a plate from the top shelf and held it out to him.

Orlando was surprised to see a batch of fresh cookies on the plate. "May I have one mother?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at the boy. He was always the gentlemen, even with the servants in the house. How she wished that some of that could rub off on Giselle, she had her hands full with that girl and was glad that young Orlando was nowhere near Giselle when it came to personalities.

"Of course love" she said "Now take one and then you need to get to your lessons. I'll tell your father to wait for you."

"Thank you mother" Orlando said as he ran from the room to go and get ready.

"That was a good practice Lando" Will said as he took the sword from his son and returned it to its place. You can go and spend some time with Jonathan now but remember to be home in time for dinner okay?"

Orlando nodded and then took off to where he knew he would fine Jonathan.

He found him, Rebecca and his sister in the stable with some of his grandfather's horses.

"Hey Lando" Giselle said as she looked at him. "We are going riding to the beach. Do you want to come with us?"

"I don't know" Orlando said. "I promised father I won't disobey him again."

"Oh come on" Jonathan said as he got on the horse in front of him "We're just going to take a ride down to the beach. What's so difficult about that?"

"Let's go" Giselle said as jumped on the black horse that was standing next to Jonathan's.

"I don't know about this guys" Orlando said as he looked at the horse "Father doesn't want us to ride on unknown horses when they're not with us at all."

Oh please Orlando" Rebecca said as she got herself seated "Don't be such a pansy. It's only a horseback ride. It's not as if I'm going to ask you to rob the governor's house for me."

Orlando gave them one more look and then moved to the side to mount the tall stallion in front of him. The horse neighed as Orlando started to get onto his back. Suddenly the stallion reared and bucked as Orlando was seated on his back.

"No" Orlando yelped as he was thrown from the horse. He heard something crack as his body impacted with the ground and the wind was knocked from his lungs.

"Orlando!" Jonathan and Giselle were quickly dismounting and Jonathan quickly knelt next to him. "Go and get your father Giselle" he told the girl at his side "He needs some help. Go quickly. I'll stay with him."

Giselle nodded and backed away.

"Now Giselle" Jonathan said as he tried to rouse Orlando.

Giselle immediately picked up her skirt and took off towards their house.

"Orlando" Jonathan said as he looked at the pained expression on his best friend's face. Judging from the way his leg was bent, he knew that it was probably broken. He also saw some blood staining the dark brown tresses.

"John…" Orlando said as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his friend. He shivered slightly and then gasped in pain.

"Easy Orli" Rebecca said as she took his hand in hers. "Come on love. Stay with me okay. Your father is on his way and you're going to be just fine."

"She's right" Jonathan said as he took off his jacket and tried to keep Orlando warm "You just need to hang in there."

Orlando weakly smiled and closed his eyes. He felt so dizzy and his head was throbbing. He didn't even feel his consciousness slipping away as blood starting running in a thin trail down his ears.

"Orlando no" Rebecca said as she squeezed his hand.

"Come on Uncle Will" Jonathan said as he gently tried to rouse Orlando back to consciousness.

**A/N – Well what do you think of my chapter. Please let me know, I really need you input on this. What is Will going to say about this?**


	3. Bad News

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **Friends Till The End**

By Princess-Pirate

Email: Sequel to The Life I've Always Wanted. The story picks up eleven years later. Two best friends discover what can happen when a life changing event causes then to doubt everything the have known about their lives.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Jonathan is one and a half years older than Orlando which makes him 13 years and Orlando is 12 years old.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 – Bad News**

Jonathan looked up as his father and Will came running up to them. He and Rebecca had been sitting by Orlando's side for the past twenty minutes waiting for help to arrive.

"I'm sorry" he cried as Will fell to his knees next to his son's prone body. "It was an accident. We didn't mean for it to happen, really. Orlando fell and hit his head and he doesn't want to wake up. Why won't he wake up?"

"Easy Johnny" Jack said as he pulled Jonathan in his arms and then turned to Rebecca. "Go home and get yer mother Rebecca. We'll stay here and help Will with Orlando."

Rebecca nodded and took off towards their house.

"Orlando" Will said as he gently tried to rouse his unconscious son. "Come on Orlando, open your eyes for me." He turned to look at Jonathan, whom was standing with Jack.

"He fell off the horse" Jonathan said as he looked at his father. "We told him he was a pansy for not wanting to go riding with us but we didn't know that the horse would throw him. Honestly."

"We'll talk about this later" Will said "Now we need to get Orlando home so that Miranda can have a look at him." Although he knew he shouldn't, Will gently scooped Orlando up into his arms, using his body as a shield to keep his young son from moving around to much.

Jack draped his jacket over him and they quickly made their way to the Turners' house where Miranda would be waiting.

When Giselle had burst into the room in tears and told them what had happened Will had sent her to go and get Miranda as he and Jack took off to where Giselle had told them Orlando was.

"What happened?" Miranda asked as Will came running into the house with Orlando cradled protectively in his arms. The young boy's head was resting against Will chest and they gasped as it was almost soaked in red blood.

Orlando's blood.

"He fell from a horse" Will said as he and Elizabeth followed Miranda up the stairs and into Orlando's room, closing the door behind them.

Jonathan stood frozen downstairs with Jack when Rebecca and Anamaria came running into the house.

"Where's Orlando?" she asked Jonathan as she grabbed him by the arm "Please tell me that he's going to be okay?"

"You just stay the hell away from him you little cheap whore" Giselle said as she appeared at the top of the stairs, her green eyes flashing with anger. "You are the reason he's going to die."

"Calm down now lass" Jack moved as he tried to soothe the hurt young girl. "It was an accident. No one is to blame for Orlando getting hurt, not even you."

"No Uncle Jack" Giselle pulled loose and glared at Rebecca, whom had taken a step back. "If she hadn't called Orlando a pansy and coward and dared him to get on that horse then he wouldn't have fallen off." Giselle was near tears now as she looked up and saw her father standing behind her. "No, please no" she gasped as she saw the tears in his eyes and turned to try and get to Orlando's room.

"Stay down here love" Will said as he gently pulled her into his arms and walked down the stairs. "Let's give Miranda some room to examine your brother."

"Is Orlando going to be okay?" Giselle asked as she got onto her father's lap. Although already being ten years old, she suddenly felt a lot younger as she sat down on the couch and snuggled into her father's side. Orlando was her brother, and she still loved him, despite getting him into trouble some times.

"Let's hear what Miranda has to say first. Don't jump to conclusions first. We need to stay calm because Orlando is going to need us to be there for him. Okay?"

Giselle nodded and relaxed a little bit in her father's arms.

"Will?"

Elizabeth's voice at the top of the stairs caused Will to gently released Giselle and walk to her.

"What is it love?" he asked, his heart plummeting when he saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. He opened his arms and held her tight to him as the sobs shook her slender frame.

"There's nothing more that Miranda can do. She says it may be all over by tomorrow. He's weak and she says his injuries are bad. We need to let the priest and father know."

"I'll go" Will said but Elizabeth took his arm.

"No" she said as she wiped her eyes. "We need to keep calm if only for Giselle's sake. I will send the needed messages. Miranda wishes to speak with you quickly."

Giving Elizabeth a tight hug and then headed to Orlando's room. He knew Elizabeth would be there for Giselle when she heard the news about her brother.


	4. Father & Son

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **Friends Till The End**

By Princess-Pirate

Email: Sequel to The Life I've Always Wanted. The story picks up eleven years later. Two best friends discover what can happen when a life changing event causes then to doubt everything the have known about their lives.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Jonathan is one and a half years older than Orlando which makes him 13 years and Orlando is 12 years old.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 – Father & Son**

Orlando's room was dark when he entered it, the only light coming from two candles in the room. His little boy was lying on the bed, dead to the world around him. He was very pale and there was a large bruise on the side of his face. A crisp white bandage was wrapped around his head and manipulated under his dark brown hair.

"Miranda?" Will asked as he walked over to where she was pulling the blanket over Orlando. "Elizabeth says he's not doing to well."

"I'm sorry William" she said. "He took a bad knock to his head and both his legs are broken. He's so weak and I truly don't know if he's going to see tomorrow, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on him. I've done all I could for now, now we need to pray that he does recovers."

"He will" Will said as he looked at Orlando. The steady rise and fall of his chest ensured Will that his young son was still in there and fighting for all he was worth.

"William" Miranda said "I need to warn you that if Orlando wakes up he may have some damage to his mind and it's going to take some time to walk again."

"I know" Will said "I was in an accident as well and it took me nearly two months to walk again but I'll be by his side every step of the way."

"I know William" Miranda said "But there's a ten percent chance of that happening. I don't think he's going to make it."

"No" Will said as tears sprung in his eyes. He sat down on the bed and gently took Orlando's limp hand in his. "Please no" he said as he looked at him.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Miranda said as she gave Will's shoulder and encouraging squeeze and silently left the room, allowing father and son some time together.

Will's grief for Orlando tore through his heart like a knife. He could still remember how happy he was the night Orlando had been born.

_ FLASHBACK _

"_Will" Elizabeth murmured sleepily as she saw her husband standing by Katherine's side "Come and meet you son."_

_Will's eyes were wide in wonder as he sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth._

_The small infant was wrapped in blankets and rested peacefully in Elizabeth_'_s arms. He had a tuft of dark hair and looked to be healthy and content._

_Will gently sat down on the bed next to his wife and she handed him the little bundle to hold. He gasped as the little one mewled softly and snuggled further into his arms. "He's so small" Will said, tears shining in his eyes as he looked at his son. He never knew he could feel like this again._

_Seeing the two needed some time alone, Katherine silently left the room and closed the door behind her to go and tell the grandfathers the news._

"_Don't dwell on that now" Elizabeth_ _said as she rested her head against his shoulder "He will bring us the happiness and grey hair that they would have."_

"_I know" Will said as he gave his tired but still beautiful wife a kiss "He's amazing. What are we going to call him?"_

"_I haven't thought about it" Elizabeth_ _said "What do you think?"_

"_How about Orlando_ _Ayden Turner" Will said as he looked at the little one._

"_Perfect" Elizabeth_ _said as she gently stroked the little one's head "Welcome to the world little Orli."_

_A knock at the door caused both parents to look up. They smiled as all their friends entered the room, Bill in the front of the group._

"_Hello father" Will said as he smiled at the man that could make him so angry and happy at the same time. "Come and say hello to your grandson."_

"_Look at the handsome devil" Bill said as he was allowed to hold little Orlando_ _in his arms. Everyone gathered around him and the females cooed and smiled at the little one._

"_Have you decided on a name yet?" Katherine asked as she and Anamaria sat down at Elizabeth_'_s side and helped to make her a little more comfortable._

"_Yes" Will said as he noticed that his wife was very tired and having some problems keeping her eyes open. "His name is Orlando_ _Ayden Turner."_

"_Good strong name" Jack said as he held little Jonathan in his arms._

_ FLASHBACK _

Letting out a sob, Will laid down on the bed and gently cradled his injured son in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Will" a voice said from the door.

Will looked up and saw Jack standing in the door. "I can't lose him Jack" Will cried "Not my little boy. He's so young, so good and so loving. He doesn't deserve this fate. There's still so much I want to show him. I want to teach him to fight with a sword and how to make his own. I want to see him grow tall and to see the girls ran after him. I want to able to stand next to him when he gets married and be there for him when he welcomes his first child into this world."

"I know lad" Jack said as he knelt next to the bed and pulled Will into a hug. "I know you're torn up but you've got to have faith. He's a Turner and you lot are fighters. You fought your way back to recovery after that mast nearly crushed you. Orlando is going to fight back as well because he is his father's son and has all the love he need."

A knock on the door caused both men to look up.

"Will" Elizabeth said as she looked into the room, her heart breaking at seeing her husband so torn up inside. "The priest wants to see us and Orlando now. Is that in order with you?"

"It's all right mate" Jack said "I'm going to be in the sitting room with the kids. You do what you need to do and we'll talk later."

Will nodded and Jack left the room, remembering the one and only time Will had been upset like this.

_ FLASHBACK _

_Will looked up as he heard footsteps on the deck behind him._

"_Hey" he said as he saw Jack making his way to him, two bottles of rum in his hand. By the way the new commodore was swaying, Will knew he had already had his fair share of rum._

"_Here ye go lad," Jack said as he handed Will a bottle and plopped down next to him._

_Will nodded his thanks and took a sip. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked Jack._

"_Aye. That little Sparrow has his mother's lungs. Wails like a bloody banshee he does." He pulled a face that made Will chuckle but Jack saw the wetness in his first mate's eyes._

"_I'm sorry ye had to go through that lad," he said as he put an arm around Will's shoulders "now man should have to go through the pain of losing a child."_

"_It's just so hard Jack" Will said as he sobbed. Jack now knew the truth. On deck Will was his old self but Jack knew that his friend was still hurting very much on the inside. He had fainted a few times this week but Jack knew it was due to stress and exhaustion._

_Elizabeth_ _was still in bed and the young woman was very traumatized. He had seen her a few times and she looked as if she didn't want to live anymore. He knew that Will was also suffering when he saw his once beautiful wife looking like this._

"_Ye have to talk to her lad" Jack suddenly said. _

"_What?" Will's head snapped up and he looked at Jack._

"_Ye have to talk te Elizabeth and tell her that everything is gonna be fine. She needs ye Will. She needs te feel that yer with her."_

"_How do I do that Jack?" Will wailed and Jack grabbed the younger man, hugging him to him._

"_Just tell her how ye feel and she'll know that ye love her no matter what happens" Jack said as he rocked Will back and forth. Since his father was away on the Abyss he needed to be there for Will in his time of need._

"_I love her Jack" Will said as Jack held him "I love her with all my heart and I would die for her. Life is not worth living if she isn't by my side."_

_They sat like that for a while. Jack heard soft footsteps and turned. He was surprised to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him, tears glistening in the moonlight._

_ FLASHBACK _

Then Jack knew. He needed to get Will and Elizabeth to talk to each other and be there for one another. They had the type of love that could survive anything.

Or could it.


	5. We Must Be Strong

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **Friends Till The End**

By Princess-Pirate

Email: Sequel to The Life I've Always Wanted. The story picks up eleven years later. Two best friends discover what can happen when a life changing event causes then to doubt everything the have known about their lives.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Jonathan is one and a half years older than Orlando which makes him 13 years and Orlando is 12 years old.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 – We Must Be Strong**

It was absolute chaos when Jack entered the sitting room only moments later. He still had to tell Giselle about her brother.

Jonathan was holding Giselle against him while Anamaria had a good grip on Rebecca.

Both girls were struggling to get loose from their holders.

"Let me go you bastard" Giselle yelled at Jonathan. "My brother is dying up there because of her. She knows he loves her and would do anything to be in her good books. She made him get on that horse."

"Easy Giselle" Jonathan said as he tried to calm her.

"Oh shut up" Giselle said as she fought to get free.

Jack couldn't help but smile. She and Elizabeth were so alike in manner.

_ FLASHBACK _

"_Don't look so tense lad" Jack said as he drank another bottle of rum "Ole Jonathan will show an he'll lead us te ya father, savvy?"_

"_I don't know Jack" Will said as he tightened his hold on Elizabeth_'_s hand. He didn't like the glare that the ladies gave Elizabeth._

"_Stop being so naïve lad" Jack said as he pulled one of the girls, Giselle Will remembered was her name, onto his lap. "Did ye miss me lass?" he said._

_Giselle just giggled seductively and kissed Jack,_

_Elizabeth_ _rolled her eyes as she saw Jack. He and Giselle were kissing and Jack's hands were resting on the blonde woman's behind. _

_She uttered a snort and looked at Will. He was looking behind them and she saw a red head waving at them. To her surprised Will smiled and waved back._

"_OW, what the bloody hell was that for Elizabeth_" _he yelled, rubbing his injured cheek._

"_William Turner" she said as she lifted her hand again but Will managed to grab it in time "I can't believe you. We're only married a few weeks and you're already following in Jack's footprints."_

_Jack and Giselle stopped their antics when they heard Elizabeth. "What the bloody 'ell is that banshee wailing about know" Jack asked, not very happy at being disturbed._

"_Excuse us luv" he told Giselle. He looked and motioned Anamaria closer. He nodded his head towards Will and Elizabeth and she nodded._

"_Come on lass" he said as he grabbed a surprised Elizabeth_ _around the waist and pulled her out of the tavern. Anamaria followed, pulling a started Will around her._

"_Now what is this all about?" he asked angrily glaring at the two newly weds._

_Elizabeth stood with hands on her hips, glaring at him while Will was still rubbing his cheek. Jack noticed it was red and a thin line of blood was tickling from it._

"_What did ye do te deserve that Will?" Jack said smugly as he looked at the blacksmith._

"_Oh I'll tell you what he did" Elizabeth_ _screeched as she lunged for Will again. Anamaria grabbed her and held her back. "Let me go. Dear William eyed another woman while sitting in my company."_

_Jack gasped and looked at Will. As if someone whispered unheard words in his ear, he suddenly stood straight and glared at Elizabeth._

"_Why you good for nothing" he started but Jack clasped a hand over his mouth._

"_Easy lad" he whispered in Will's ear. He looked at the two and couldn't help a smile. "What happened in there?" he asked again._

"_He eyed another woman," Elizabeth_ _said. _

"_I did not" Will defended himself and turned to Jack. "Scarlet waved to me and I waved back. Is that a crime?"_

"_How do you know her?" Elizabeth_ _asked._

"_I can answer that," Jack said as he sighed. It then took him nearly an hour to calm her down and explain to Elizabeth_ _what happened on the way to rescue her._

_Finally she nodded and turned to Will. Now in the light and with her mood fading, she noticed the cut on his cheek, where her wedding ring had caught his flesh._

_It was three days since the whipping and neither he nor William had any sleep. Will's fever grew with the onset of infection and he became restless. They had their hand full keeping him on his side. _

_He was now lying on his side with his head in his father's lap. William was wiping his face with a wet cloth, trying to bring the fever down. His back had gotten infected from the brig and Oxford_ _had refused them any medical supplies. _

_They were beginning to face the reality that Will wouldn't make it to Port Royale. _

"_Has his…" William began but Jack motioned for him to keep quiet since he heard footsteps on the stairs. They both sighed as they saw Elizabeth_ _walking through the door. _

"_Good ta see ya lass," said Jack as she stood in front of them. Elizabeth_ _smiled but her gaze swept to Will lying unconscious in his father's arms. William held him for all he was worth knowing the floor was too dirty. His shirt was stained with blood but he had to keep Will off the floor. _

"_How is he Jack?" she asked and the Pearl_'_s captain shook his head. "He's getting weaker lass. His wounds have infection in them and yer Navy's good ole Captain Moron refuses te give us some medical supplies." _

"_He won't make tomorrow morning lass," said William as he looked at Elizabeth. She gasped at him and he saw the tears shining in her eyes. _

_But she swallowed them and that untamed spirit was back in her eyes again._

"_Give me ten minutes" she said as she looked at the guard "I'm going to go and pay Oxford_ _another visit again. He's already granted my previous wish due to the fact that I threatened him with my father and James."_

"_Ye did what?" asked Jack and Elizabeth_ _smiled._

"_Now if you'll gentlemen will excuse me I got an appointment with the devil himself."_

"_Go get 'im love" smiled jack as Elizabeth_ _walked away, the guard running to keep up with her. She stopped at the door and looked at them. "Take care of my husband, savvy?" _

_Jack smiled and nodded. "Always" he said as she left._

"_She's a wild one," said William._

"_Bootstrap, ye 'ave no idea" said Jack as he grinned._

"_What wasat for?" Jack asked as he rubbed his cheek "ye could give Scarlet a run for 'er money." _

"_That's for the time you tried to kidnap me and that's" she slapped him again "Is for all the dangers you put me and Will in." _

_Jack looked at Will and he just shrugged._

"_I knew nothing about it mate. This is between you and my wife." _

"_Well thank you for the welcoming Mrs. Turner" said Jack " and if ye are completely finished the I would like to make ye and the whelp a proposal." _

FLASHBACK

Oh yes, Giselle was her mother's daughter. That was for certain. She had a healthy dose of the Swann aristocracy in her.

Suddenly, without warning the young girl broke free and ran up the stairs.

"Giselle!"

Jonathan quickly looked at his father before he took off after her.

"Why don't you and Becca head on home" Jack told Anamaria. "I'll get Jonathan and wait for Will to come down. We'll see you later."

Anamaria nodded and then she and Rebecca left the Turners' house.

Jack looked at them as they left. He was worried about Rebecca. Rebecca had both his and Anamaria's Latin American genes and was as beautiful as her mother. She knew she was beautiful and that boys fell before her charms and smile.

And the dangerous thing was that she knew exactly how to use this to her advantage. This time it had cost her.

Jonathan had told him the whole story of how Orlando got injured and he learnt that although it was an accident, Rebecca was the reason why Orlando got onto that horse in the first place. She had taunted him and dared him to get on the horse and he did.

Now Orlando's love for his daughter could cost him his life.

"Oh Becca" Jack sighed "You have no idea of the consequences of you actions. This time it may cost you the life of your friend and your friendship with Giselle as well." He looked up as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking up, he saw Will, Elizabeth and the priest descending the stairs.

"Do not fear to call me if I'm needed" he said before he left the house. Once he was gone, Elizabeth started to sob.

"Easy Lizzie" Will soothed as he hugged her to him. "We need to be strong and have faith. Orlando is going to pull through this, you'll see. We just need to be there for him."

Elizabeth nodded and then wiped her eyes. She turned when Jack smiled at her. "I'm sorry" she said "Where is Ana and the children?"

"Ana took Rebecca home and Jonathan is out on the balcony with Giselle. The girls had a little spat regarding the cause of Orlando's accident."

"It was an accident" Will said "Lando fell and that was something that no one could have foreseen. We should stop dwelling on that and focus on praying for him. He needs to know that we are there for him all the way."

"May I make a suggestion" Jack said and Will nodded. "We should let Bill and Katherine know. You know how Giselle is about her grandfather. Maybe he will be able to help her deal through this."

"It's worth a try" Elizabeth said "I'll go and write a letter now." She quickly left the room, determined to help her daughter as much as possible.

"How's the lad doing?" Jack asked as they walked towards the stairs.

"Miranda says he took a hard knock to the head" Will replied. "But they won't know the true extent until he wakes up and we have no idea when that is. His legs are also broken so he's going to have a long and hard recovery ahead of him. Miranda said that he's also in a large amount of pain at the moment."

"You just hang in there" Jack said "Little Orlando is going to come through this just fine. He's a fighter like his father."

Will nodded and gave the older pirate a hug. "Thank you" he said as he and the pirate walked out onto the balcony to speak to Giselle and Jonathan.

**A/N – Well here's chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy it. A special thank you to Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick who has the most reviews at the moment (and only ones I might add). I need more reviews before I post another chapter.**


	6. The Love Of A Sister

**Pirates of the Caribbean – Friends Till The End**

By Princess-Pirate

Email: Sequel to The Life I've Always Wanted. The story picks up eleven years later. Two best friends discover what can happen when a life changing event causes then to doubt everything the have known about their lives.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Jonathan is one and a half years older than Orlando which makes him 13 years and Orlando is 12 years old.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 – The Love Of A Sister**

"Easy kids" Jack said as he and Will walked out onto the balcony where Jonathan was trying to calm Giselle down.

"Is it true?" Giselle asked "Is Lando going to die?"

"No he's not" Will said as he hugged his daughter to him. "We're all going to be here and remind him that we love him and that we need him back here with us."

"But the priest?" Jonathan as he looked at Jack.

"The priest was here to pray for Orlando and your parents" Jack said "He's still here with us and he's fighting. His injuries are bad, yes, but as long as he knows that we love him he has that to hold on to."

"May I see him please?" Giselle asked as she looked up at her father.

Will looked at Jack and the pirate captain nodded. It would do her good to see her brother. "Okay" he said "You can sit with him for a while. I also wrote a letter to your grandparents to come back here."

"Thank you" Giselle said as she turned and walked into the house and opened the door of Orlando's room. "Hey you" she said as she sat down in a chair and took her brother's hand in hers. "Why did you have to listen to her?" she asked as tears flowed down her cheeks.

She looked around the room and then turned to Will. "Can we maybe open the balcony doors?" she asked. "Orlando never liked being cooped up in his room. He likes to hear the waves crashing down on the beach."

Will looked at Miranda but she shook her head in sadness. "I'm sorry Giselle but his body's in shock. We need to keep the room warm to prevent his body temperature from dropping too low. Perhaps in a few days time we can consider it. I'm sorry love."

Giselle nodded because she understood that her brother's health came first. "Can I read to him for a while?" she asked and Will nodded. She slowly rose from her chair. "I'll be back in a little while Lando" she said as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Come on Jonathan" Jack said "We should head on home now. Your mother is probable waiting for us."

Jonathan nodded and with a last look at his bedridden friend he followed his father out of the room, down the stairs and to their home.

Giselle entered the room a few moments later, Orlando's favourite book in her hands. She made herself comfortable in the chair and started reading to him as he had done when she was small.

When Will entered the room hours later he couldn't help but smile. When Elizabeth looked to see what he was looking at she also smiled.

Giselle was lying on the bed with Orlando. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her brother's body and she was fast asleep.

"Leave her" Will said as Elizabeth moved to wake her and make her go to her own bed. "She'll only roll around tonight and have nightmares. At least this way she feels she's helping him."

Elizabeth nodded and gave both her children a kiss on their foreheads. "Sleep well my little ones" she said and then walked to where Will was waiting for her.

"Let's go to bed" Will whispered as he wrapped him arms around Elizabeth and hugged her tight.

Elizabeth nodded allowed her husband to lead her to their room and take care of her.

"DADDY!"

A shrill scream by Giselle had Will racing out of the room. He met Miranda outside and both of them rushed into the room.

Miranda gasped as she saw Giselle, almost hysterical, trying to hold Orlando safely on the bed. "He's seizing" she said as she immediately pulled all the blankets from Orlando. She turned to Will as he handed her one of Orlando's belts, nodding in thanks. She gently opened Orlando's mouth and managed to get the belt between his teeth.

"What's wrong with him" Elizabeth asked as she stood in the doorway as could only stare in horror as her little boy was gripped in this terrible nightmare.

Will didn't know how long it was when Orlando finally went limp and once again was lying lifeless on the bed. He was exhausted and the tears were running down his cheeks.

"It's his head injury" Miranda said "His body is having seizures because the brain's not functioning normally. It may kill him."

Will and Elizabeth gasped and Giselle just stared at them in horror. Then without a word she fell to the floor.

"Giselle" Will shouted as he caught his daughter before she could hit the floor. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her own room. He looked out of the window towards the sea.

"Hurry father" he begged "You're the only one that will be able to keep Giselle sane through this whole thing and be there for her should Orlando not life to see the next day."

Elizabeth stood in the doorway as she looked at Will staring out to sea, the tears on his cheeks shining in the moonlight. She turned and walked to their bedroom, going down on her knees as she closed her eyes. "Please Lord" she begged "Don't take our little Lando from us. Will won't survive his death and I don't want to lose my husband to the sea." She finished her prayer and then went to help Miranda make Orlando comfortable.

When Will returned she took his hand in hers and they kept vigil over their son, afraid that he may pass into the next world if they went to sleep.

In the room next door Giselle was rolling around in her sleep.

_-- DREAM --_

"_Let's go" Giselle said as jumped on the black horse that was standing next to Jonathan's._

"_I don't know about this guys" Orlando said as he looked at the horse "Father doesn't want us to ride on unknown horses when they're not with us at all."_

_Oh please Orlando" Rebecca said as she got herself seated "Don't be such a pansy. It's only a horseback ride. It's not as if I'm going to ask you to rob the governor's house for me."_

_Orlando_ _gave them one more look and then moved to the side to mount the tall stallion in front of him. The horse neighed as Orlando started to get onto his back. Suddenly the stallion reared and bucked as Orlando was seated on his back._

"_No" Orlando yelped as he was thrown from the horse. He heard something crack as his body impacted with the ground and the wind was knocked from his lungs._

"_Whatcha looking for?" a voice asked from the shadows and Orlando had to bite on his lip to keep from screaming out loud._

"_Don't ever DO that" he said to Giselle as she gracefully examined him from where she was floating around him. As always she was covered from head to toe in a heavy black cloak._

"_Do what dear brother?" Giselle asked in her dreamy voice._

_Orlando_ _still couldn't understand how she was related to him. She never went to school and was always sneaking around at night. He was sure that she had no problem getting into places which would cause their parents to freak. Not that dad was freaking any way – Giselle just had that way of making their father squirm in his boots and Orlando had no idea why._

"_Mother and father wants you home now" Orlando said as he pulled her into the street and started walking towards their home "We are going to visit grandfather tomorrow and she wants us to be up early and ready. Maybe Juan-Claude will allow us to have some fencing lessons again today."_

"_B-O-R-I-N-G!" Giselle said as she continued to walk next to her brother "That old nut can't teach a dog how to sit. Honestly, how does father even think am I to improve my skills if I don't even have the proper instructor."_

"_You know father doesn't like you fighting and playing with daggers Giselle" Orlando tried again "He doesn't want to teach you because of your temper. Besides, Rebecca says it's not proper for young ladies to spend more time in the streets than they do in front of their books."_

"_And what does Miss Prim-And-Proper-Don't-Want-To-Get-My-Nails-Dirty say about her brother running around town. You should unwind more and get away from that little nun. She's going to turn you into a stuck up gentleman and you'll be forced to sit with all of them and listen to their conquests."_

"_What I do with my life certainly has nothing to do with you" Orlando said losing his temper a little. He knew he shouldn't, for his mother was regularly reprimanding him and his father for losing their tempers so quickly._

"_Just making a suggestion" Giselle said as they reached their house and walked through the front door._

"_And just where have you been?" A voice asked and they saw their father sitting on the loveseat with their mother's head resting in his lap "I would think that a young lady of your stature would know better than to go gallivanting out on the streets after dark."_

"_Well, it's a good thing that I am not a lady" Giselle said as she walked up the stairs "Then you won't have to worry about me messing up the family name. Goodnight Mother, Father."_

"_Over my dead body" Ayden said "I'm not going to get almost killed again by going with the two of you. And I'm certainly not going to allow you to steal father's ship Giselle. What are you trying to do, give him a heart attack?"_

"_Then I'm sorry Ayden" Giselle said as she looked at him._

"_Sorry about what?" Ayden asked, still angered by the idea of his sister and best friend stealing his father's ship "Sorry about causing mother and father nothing but worries and heart ache?"_

"_No" Giselle said as she reached for the sword at her side "Sorry for this. I love you Ayden."_

_With a move so quick that Ayden didn't even know what she did; she pulled out her sable and brought the handle down on Ayden's temple._

"_Why?" Ayden slurred as his eyes closed and he fell to the deck, Jonathan catching him before he could hit his head._

"_I'm sorry mate" Jonathan said as he picked Ayden up off the deck and carried him to the captain's cabin. "We could have just locked him in the cabin or tied him up" he said at Giselle "I can't believe you just hit your own brother over the head."_

"_Now where would the fun be in that" she said as she covered Ayden with a blanket and then walked to the quarterdeck to see that the crew was taking care of the Raven._

_-- DREAM --_

"Orlando!"

Giselle sat up in bed. Her dreams were confusing but they gave her hope for she knew that her brother would fight his way back to them. "I'll be here Lando" she said "I will be here every step of the way." She then lay down and went back to sleep once again. Her dreams filled with happiness and her brother.


End file.
